


Don't Wake Me Please From This Winter Dream

by londonbird



Series: Sernando drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/londonbird
Summary: Christmas themed drabbles, one prompt per day, inspired bythis list.Takes place in my Sernando universe in 2017.





	1. Getting out/putting up decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/gifts).



> After doing the 30 day OTP challenge throughout November, AndalusianSunshine and me just weren't ready to stop writing daily Sernando so we decided to do this next :)

Excitedly, Sergio pulled up box by box from the basement. He had forgotten how much stuff they had bought last year, their first Christmas together.

“I’m so glad you put labels on everything. Makes things so much easier”, Sergio smiled as he surveyed the boxes. “We’ve got candles, wreaths and garlands, figurines, pillows and bedding, lights. Where do you wanna start?”

He turned to Fernando expectantly, only to find he had dozed off, mug still in hand. “Oh Fer”, he whined quietly before setting out to do the decorating by himself, determined to wow Fernando with the perfect Christmas display.


	2. Making christmas cards

Sergio was sitting next to Fernando, watching as he cut out snowflakes with the biggest patience and precision ever. He admired him for it because he himself wasn’t any good at arts and crafts. He also found it pretty hot the way Fernando frowned slightly in concentration, reading glasses pushed down low on the bridge of his nose, his beautiful hands knowing exactly what they were doing.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Fernando’s ear.

Fernando’s hand trembled as he protested weakly, “Sergio, I’m holding scissors”, but then Sergio’s hand was on his thigh and he dropped them.


	3. Making hot cocoa

“You know what I would love right now?”, Fernando asked, rubbing his nose against Sergio’s cheek.

Sergio grinned. “Hmm, I like when you tell me what you want.”

Fernando pulled back and playfully shoved at him. “Not like that. I meant hot chocolate.”

Sergio pouted. “I don’t know how to make that.”

Fernando got up. “I’ll show you.”

Later in the kitchen, Fernando had gathered all the ingredients and Sergio was already confused because they were using almond milk instead of real milk and how did you even make milk from almonds? Fernando gave up and just let Sergio watch.


	4. Wrapping gifts

They’d been wrapping gifts all afternoon and Fernando was starting to get sick of papercuts and sellotape. He actually hated this part of Christmas.

Sergio, on the other hand, seemed more enthusiastic with every gift he finished. He had started out hesitant, unsure how to cut and measure the paper and what to do with his hands. But instead of taking over Fernando had encouraged him until Sergio had eventually come up with some very creative wrapping techniques, taking on even the most oddly shaped presents.

Fernando smiled to himself as he watched and fell in love all over again.


	5. Getting the Christmas tree

Fernando kept looking between the two trees, trying to choose. “So which one?”

Sergio didn’t struggle to make a decision at all and confidently pointed to the one on the left. “This one.”

Well then. Fernando bit his lip, suddenly feeling uncertain. They had come out here on a whim, discarding all doubts momentarily but now he thought about what could go wrong. “You really wanna do this?”

Sergio grinned. “Of course.” He walked around the tree to reassure him with a kiss. “I got this, Fer.”

Fernando nodded, barely daring to look as Sergio knelt down and started sawing.


	6. Decorating the tree

“What’s wrong with white and purple? They look perfect together”, Sergio whined.

“They’re Real’s colors. And we agreed to keep the tree neutral.” Fernando forced himself to remain strict. He actually liked the color combination but he already gave in to Sergio way too much. He had to stick to his point for once.

“Let’s ask Elsa, she’s neutral. Right, princess?” Fernando bit his lip not to laugh as Sergio picked her up with a fully serious expression, turning towards the tree.

Elsa instinctively reached for the purple bauble.

“You should listen to your daughter more often”, Sergio grinned triumphantly.


	7. Mistletoe

“Sergio!”

Sergio hid underneath the blanket as he heard Fernando’s footsteps get closer. He knew what this was about.

“Why is there mistletoe in every room downst— Oh come on, in the bedroom, too?”

There was a pause before Fernando spoke again.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

Sergio finally dared to peek out from his hiding place. “For what?”

“For my kiss”, Fernando replied with a bashful smile, looking down.

He didn’t have to ask twice. Sergio stood in front of him in an instant, fingers tangling in the hem of Fernando’s shirt as he leaned in for the softest of kisses.


	8. Making snowmen

Sergio stood by the window, watching the snowflakes get bigger by the second. “We should go out and make snowmen.”

So they bundled up - boots, coats, gloves, scarves, hats - and went out to brave the cold, only to seek shelter inside again after ten minutes of freezing and fighting the snow that even stuck to their eyelashes.

“I hate snow”, Sergio grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

Fernando grinned, kissing the tip of Sergio’s nose that was still cold. “No you don’t. You think it’s beautiful and romantic, you just can’t stand the cold.”

“Stop exposing me”, Sergio blushed.


	9. Ugly Christmas sweaters

“So, Saúl's Christmas party.” Sergio tried to sound casual. “What are you gonna wear?”

Fernando raised an eyebrow, taken by surprise by this change of topic. “Why?”

Sergio looked down at his plate, smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he thought about it. “I saw these Christmas sweaters the other day and I thought… they’re matching and… it’d be really cute.”

Fernando reached across the table for his hand, gently taking it in his.

“You mean you already bought them.” 

Sergio nodded.

“Then we’re gonna wear them”, Fer grinned. He could only hope they weren’t too tacky.


	10. Baking holiday treats

Fernando checked the oven again before taking a sip of his tea. This had gone surprisingly well, with no injuries, crying or cookies burned.

He looked over to Sergio, who was explaining the different shapes of the cookie cutters to Elsa, and he felt his heart flutter. Sergio’s (admittedly unexpected) patience with kids was one of the things he loved most about him.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Sergio’s waist, just holding him for a moment, feeling him close. “I love you.”

Sergio smiled as he leaned back against Fernando. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”


	11. Snogging in front of the fireplace

Everything had started with some harmless cuddles after dinner in front of the fireplace, then Sergio had decided to get his guitar and things had gone downhill from there. After just one song, the guitar had ended up forgotten on the carpet, Fernando taking its place in Sergio’s lap instead.

The only sounds in the air now were the soft noises of their mouths melting against each other as slow smiley kisses turned more insistent, and hands found their way underneath shirts to trace ribs and muscles and moles and tattoos, causing goosebumps that not even the fire could defy.


	12. Watching a classic holiday film

The credits started to roll and Sergio slowly came back to reality, a dreamy smile on his face. The movie had made him feel fuzzy and warm inside, almost a little sleepy, and he stretched lazily before turning to Fernando, ready to give a funny comment.

What he didn’t expect was to see Fernando quietly sniffling, trying to wipe at his eyes inconspicuously. It was endearing and only added to his sappy feelings so he pulled Fer into his arms and held him close, suddenly getting sentimental himself as he thought about how empty his life would be without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they watched is _It's a Wonderful Life_.


	13. Listening to festive music

Fernando got into his car, groaning when Christmas music started playing as soon as he started the engine.

He couldn’t stand those cheesy songs, but he had no idea how to turn them off. Sergio always set up that stuff for him and it was rather convenient, but it also meant that he could pull pranks like this on Fernando way too easily.

And of course Sergio was now thousands of kilometers away in Abu Dhabi with no chance to fix it. So Fernando surrendered, and by the second song he was already humming along, feeling his Christmas spirit rise.


	14. Ice skating

Fernando tensely clung onto the barrier of the ice rink. “I don’t think this is a very good idea.”

He watched with shaky knees as Sergio spun in circles around him. “Come on, it’s fun!” Sergio held out both his hands but Fernando was still worried.

“It’s dangerous. I mean what if I fall?”

Sergio smirked and moved behind Fernando. “This is gonna cushion your fall”, he whispered, grabbing Fernando’s ass and squeezing it before suddenly giving him a firm push. Fernando yelped, flailing his arms for balance but Sergio quickly caught up with him, laughing, to hold him safe.


	15. Snowball fight

Sergio was running around outside in the snow with the kids who were surprisingly good at snowball fights, considering that they hadn’t seen snow that often before. 

It was him against Junior, Nora and Leo, and since they were so much smaller they were also a lot quicker than him, bombarding him with snowballs while he barely had the chance to even pick up some snow.

“Okay, you won!” He dramatically fell over, causing the kids to cheer and scream and jump on him, now trying to bury him in snow. He almost wished he’d gone inside with Fernando earlier.


	16. Catching a cold from being outside so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 15.

The next morning, Sergio woke up with a blocked nose and sore throat. His whole body felt achey and even turning onto his side to cuddle up to Fernando felt exhausting.

“I think I caught a cold.”

Fernando reluctantly put his arm around him. “Wow, I wonder if that has anything to do with you spending two hours outside without your jacket yesterday…”

Sergio hid his face against Fernando’s neck. “I was feeling warm. But yes, I should’ve listened to you.”

“Mhhh”, Fernando smiled before kissing Sergio’s forehead. “Stay here, I’ll check on the kids and make you some tea.”


	17. Spending time with family

Fernando found the kids on the couch gathered around Sergio who was reading to them from a book. They were all listening intently, even the little ones, hanging on his lips.

He almost felt like he was intruding this precious moment so he just quietly went to join them, taking his place on the edge of the couch. It didn’t take long before Nora crawled into his lap and Leo leaned against his side and he smiled as he held them close, finding himself mesmerized by Sergio’s voice as well as he thought about how much he loved his family.


	18. One lending the other their hat to keep them warm

“Why didn’t you bring a hat? Your ears are all red.” Fernando gave Sergio a concerned look, bringing his hands up to rub his forefingers along the shell of Sergio’s ears.

“Didn’t wanna ruin my hair”, Sergio mumbled, leaning in trying to distract Fernando with a kiss and also maybe to warm himself up a little, because he was really starting to feel cold all the way from his ears to his toes.

Fernando played along, grinning against Sergio’s lips as he slid his hands into his hair, messing it up as much as he could. “I’ll lend you mine.”


	19. Attending a holiday party

With a smile Sergio walked over to Fernando, who was inspecting the buffet, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“I was looking for you.” He placed a chaste kiss on Fernando’s cheek. “Everything okay?”

“Mhh”, Fernando hummed as he leaned back against Sergio. “I was talking to Gareth.” He turned his head, lips inching closer to Sergio’s. “Convinced him to join Atléti.”

Sergio brought their lips together, grinning. “Atléti doesn’t need him when they’ve got you.”

“When you’re done canoodling you should come play FIFA with us”, Lucas yelled but Sergio just flipped him off behind his back.


	20. One surprising the other with an early gift

They’d moved to the couch after dinner when Fernando suddenly pulled out a little box.

“I want to give you an early present before you leave tomorrow.”

Sergio’s eyes widened. “What? But… Fer… it’s not even--”

“Open it.”

Sergio managed with trembling hands, and finally an expensive looking watch was revealed. “Wow.” He was genuinely speechless, but luckily Fernando had more to say.

“It has dual time, so when you’re in a different place you can always know what time it is there and here in Madrid as well.”

“I love it”, Sergio whispered, visibly touched. “And I love you.”


	21. Making s’mores (or not)

“Did you ever make s’mores in England?”

Fernando shook his head no and turned to the next page of the album. “That’s an American thing. No one eats that in the UK.” He pointed at the photo on the top left. “One time we did roast marshmallows though.”

Sergio smiled, smitten with the picture of a blonde Fernando next to the campfire before pouting and looking up at Nando with big eyes. “I always wanted to make s’mores.”

Fernando instantly thought about the mess that would ensue. “We’ll try in the summer, outside.” Hopefully Sergio would have forgotten by then.


	22. Sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

Holding his breath, Sergio tried to get up without making a sound. He was almost at the door when—

“Where are you going?”

Sergio cursed under his breath. “To the bathroom”, he lied before making his way downstairs.

It took him a while to find the best place for Fernando’s presents underneath the tree amidst all the stuff for the kids, but eventually he was done and sneaked back upstairs.

“What took you so long?”

Sergio groaned. “Okay, I was putting up your present.”

Fernando rolled over, nuzzling Sergio’s neck with a smile. “Just one?”

“Go back to sleep, Fer.”


	23. Preparing Christmas dinner

It was just past noon and Fernando had already spent an hour in the kitchen. Sergio had been entertaining the kids, but it didn’t take long for him to sneak up behind Fernando.

“Are you done yet?”

Fernando chuckled. “No. It’s gonna be a few hours.”

“I don’t wanna spend all day without you. Let me help, please?” He wrapped his arms around Fer lightly, careful not to distract him too much. “I won’t be annoying.”

He sounded almost sheepish and it went straight to Fernando’s heart, making him smile. “You can cut the potatoes. But watch your fingers, love.”


	24. Spending Christmas eve together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another challenge has come to an end, and once again I'd like to thank everyone who has given kudos and kept reading and commenting, especially because I struggled with updating towards the end.
> 
> And of course special thanks to **AndalusianSunshine** , writing with you is the most fun and your support means so much <3
> 
> Oh yeah, this last chapter is a little longer as a bonus :D

Sergio came back downstairs, a happy smile on his face that the kids were finally asleep. It hadn’t been easy getting them to settle down after an evening like this, with so many people in the house, way too much food, and presents having been unwrapped and some still waiting for them the next morning.

He went over to the couch and his smile softened when he discovered that Fernando’s eyes were closed, too, as he looked completely relaxed, stretched out on the couch. It had been such a long day for both of them but the most work had fallen to Fernando, who had prepared pretty much the whole dinner by himself.

It had filled Sergio with an immense amount of pride and love, seeing what Fernando had managed to put together in the kitchen, and he hadn’t grown tired of pointing out that it had all been Fernando’s effort to anyone who asked, making sure he got the praise and appreciation he deserved.

“Sit with me.” Fernando was looking up at him with a tired smile that gave Sergio butterflies.

He sat down and put his arm around Fernando, pulling him close. “Christmas with you is my favorite.”

Fernando pressed his nose against his jaw, still smiling. “ _You’re_ my favorite.”


End file.
